


All It Takes Is One Kiss to Change Everything.

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: One kiss.That's all it takes to change everything between Jasper and Octavia.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	All It Takes Is One Kiss to Change Everything.

Jasper was running late.  
Well later than usual.  
Today was clearly not his day.  
He hadn’t heard his first alarm, or the second or the third one.  
It had taken the door slamming to open it up and he realized that Octavia was home from her run and therefore he was late.  
The shower was freezing cold and he couldn’t find a tie to match his shirt and he apparentally had no matching socks.  
Clearly today was not his day.  
He manages to find some socks with bright pink rubber ducks that he's pretty sure were a gift from Murphy buried in the back of the drawer.  
He grabs a random tie with a soap bubble pattern and hurries out of the door trying to tie it.  
If he's lucky he can grab an apple before he leaves.  
He trips on the bottom step, nearly falling flat on his face and lets out an annoyed sigh before heading to the kitchen to grab his apple.  
He stops in the middle of the kitchen at the sight of his roommate.  


Octavia Blake.  
He had met Octavia back when they were juniors in high school.  
She was (and still is) gorgeous with long dark hair, petty green eyes and one of the most confident peoplel he knew.  
She had a bit of an attitude and they had met in detention about she had punched Riley because he had tried to grab her ass and look up her cheerleading skirt.  
He remembered when she had strolled in, looked around the room, and sank down into the seat next to him, arms crossed over her chest.  
He had her laughing a thirty minutes later which ended up with another detention.  
After that they had started spending more time together.  
She was smart and funny and her brother was one of the best people he knew, juggling three jobs, and going to college, and pining after his best friend.  
His friends loved her and Bellamy seemed to like him, as much as an older brother could.  


Two disasterous breakups, and four years later they had moved in together and it had been an amazing idea except for moments like these when she's standing in the kitchen in her grey yoga pants (which hug her ass), and (his) her favorite bright blue sports bra making breakfast, her hair lose around her shoulders, a flush on her cheeks which means she just finished her morning jog, that make it hard to remember that they are supposed to be platonic (but they do better job of being platonic than Bellamy and Clarke did before they got married). She's humming, dancing to the soft sounds of the radio, as she pours coffee into a mug and wraps something in tinfoil.  
He watches her bend down to get something from the and he swallows hard and he looks at the ceiling.  
“Octavia?”  
She turns around, huge bright smile on her face.  
“Jas!”  
She sighs as she takes him in.  
Messy hair, tie in his hands, pink blush on his cheeks, unshaven but neat beard on his face. She walks up to him and grabs Jasper’s tie and does it for him.  
Her hands are quick, having done this enough times for him. (It’s not that he doesn't know how to tie a tie, he just likes it when she deos it for him).  
“Running late?”  
“Didn't hear my alarms.  
She laughs, tugging on his tie firmly.  
“Good thing I made breakfast.”  
Her voice is fond and it makes Jasper want to press her aganist the wall and kiss her.  
But then his eyes land on the clock and he curses.  
“Shit, I'm going to be late. Sorry to see you later okay!”  
He turn to grab his bookbag and then reaches for his keys on the key ring only to realize that they aren't there.  
“Shit, where are my keys?"  
He searches the kitchen counter and then the dining room table. ”Jacket pocket!”  
He darts over to his jacket and shoves a hand into the pocket and pulls them out.  
“What would I do without you?”  
She laughs and he looks up to see her smiling, and he feels a surge of affection for her.  
He loves her.  
He’s about to be out the door whn she catches his arm.  
“Forgot something?”

Jasper's been half in love with Octavia since high school. And those feelings haven't gone away, in fact moving in together made the feelings stronger.  
But instead of fantasies of wooing her at prom or her kissing him at the football games, his fantasies are more domestic now.  
Now he thinks about waking up to her in his bed or coming home to press a kiss to her neck as she hums in the kitchen, or her in his arms as they watch and laugh over whatever shitty Netflix orginial movie they find. He’s has dreams of kissing her as he leaves for work or her kissing him befote she leaves for her morning run.  
So her words don't phase him, he's heard them before, in his dreams, so he simply presses a soft kiss to her lips and steps out the door.  


Octavia blinks her fingers reaching for her lips, touching them softly before she realizes that she still has his breakfast in her hand.  
“Oh fuck!”  
He’s already driving away and she takes off barefoot on the sidewalk. Lcuiky he sees her running and stops, putting his blinkers on.  
“O?”  
She places a hand on the car and holds out the tinfoil wrapped breakfast buritto she made for him.  
“You forgot your breakfast… that’s what I wanted to say earlier.”  
Jasper pales as he realizes what he did.  
“Oh…”  


Who knew two letter words could hurt so much.  
She shoves the tinfoil wrapped breakfast buritto at him and falls into his lap and she steps back.  
“I’ll be late tonight, you're on your own for dinner.”  
She has plans, plans to invite Clarke out for a last minute dinner.  
She could use some comfort from her sister in law who had plenty experience in pining.  
She hurries back to the house and Jasper wishes that he could turn around and talk with her but a look at the clock tells him that he needs to go and pray for all green lights if he wants to make it homeroom with time to spare.  


Octavia braces herself on the counter, taking a deep breath.  
So Jasper kissed her... no big deal, right?  
It happens, they live together... friends kiss. Clarke and Bellamy did it all the time... then they got married so maybe they shouldn't be the blueprint.  
Her breakfast smoothie doesn't energize her the way it normally does.  
And her shower does nothing to drive the kiss from her mind.  
Luckily, her job keeps her busy.  
She loves pushing people to try new things, seeing their smiles as they got better and better. She loves watching kids run and the guys in the ring.  
She loves walking around the gym, seeing everyone on the machine, concentrate on what they are doing.  
Plus the fact that she gets to wear yoga pants everyday for work- the best part of her job.  
Her job makes her happy, keeps her in shape, and most of all busy.  


* * *

She meets Clarke at a burger joint.  
They spend an hour laughing and talking, as if they hant seen each other a few days ago.  
Clarke and Bellamy had pining after each other for what seemed like forever then one day they announced they had been secretly dating, and less than a year later they were married.  
Despite having been married for three years they are still in the newleywed phase where they can't keep their hands off each other.  
It's sweet and a bit sickening but mostly sweet.  
She likes Clarke, she makes her brother happy.  
Clarke is also the only person who knows that she has feelings for Jasper.  
She had been the one to call Octavia out on her feelings a while ago, but Jasper had been with Maya then and she had met and lost Lincoln during that time.  
"So Jasper kissed me today."  
Maybe saying that as Clarke was taking a sip out of her milkshake was a bad idea.  
The blonde starts coughing and the waitress is quick to bring her some water.  
Octavia feels bad but at the same time it makes her smile.  
"Fuck O! Warn a girl!"  
"Sorry."  
"So tell me everything."  
Octavia tells Clarke what happened from her morning run to the soft quick kiss to Jasper's "oh".  
The blonde dips her fries into her milkshake as she listens.  
Of course her advice for Octavia is to talk to Jasper.  
Considering that all it took for her brother and Clarke to finally get together was a conversation, she probably should listen to her advice but Octavia is scared.  
Jasper is one of her best friends. He's one of the few people who can call her out on her bullshit and never made her feel small.  
He knows she's not perfect but he supports her in trying to be better.  
She loves him.  
She can't bare the idea of losing him.  
So a conversation out of the question.  
Not everyone can be like her brother and her sister in law.

* * *

She finds Jasper curled up on the couch in black sweat pants and a simple hoodie.  
A part of her had been hoping that he would have been in bed, and another part of her was happy to see him up.  
They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds.  
Octavia fiddles with the ends of her hair.  
Jasper hates the look on her face, like she's nervous.  


He had gone to work, the kiss replaying in his head.  
It didn't seem real.  
And in a way it wasn't, it had a quick, soft peck on her lips before he had been out of the door.  
It had been natural as if he kisses her everyday.  
But thinking about the kiss also meant thinking about the look of hurt that had flashed on her face when he said "oh" and if he hadn't been running late he would have gladly clarified that he wanted to kiss her again and again and not just on her lips, on her forehead, on her neck, on her stomach, her ass, pretty much everywhere he could.  
He sent all day thinking about what to do once he and Octavia were face to face.  
Does he say something?  
Brush it off as a mistake?  
Take a leap of faith?  


But here they were, and the words that he had planned to use to tell Octavia that he wanted to kiss her again were no where to be found.  
What if Octavia didn't want him?  
What if it ruined everything?  
Octavia bites her lips, her heart pounding.  
"How is Clarke?"  
"She's good."  
Silence fills the room and Octavia runs a hand through her hair.  
"I'm exhausted."  
Jasper's shoulders slump,"Oh."  
The word "oh" is like a punch to the gut.  
"Oh?"  
Octavia tries not to let the hurt show or the anger she suddenly feels overtake her but she can't.  
"Oh? That's all you have to say?"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
Octavia throws her hands in the air. "You know what, sorry that I asked. Sorry that accidentally kissing me was a mistake."  
She storms away and for Jasper a lightbulb goes on in his head.  
Oh.  
Suddenly the hurt Octavia he saw on Octavia's face that morning made sense.  
Jasper gets up so fast from the couch that he nearly trips over his own feet.  
Octavia's already up the stairs when he catches up to her, his feet pounding on the stairs.  
She turns to look at him, "Jas..."  
He cuts her off, cupping her face with both hands as he bends down to kiss her gently.  
He kisses her softly, but firmly making sure she knows exactly what this means to him, for them.  
Octavia's hand hover in the air until they land on his arms. She parts her lips and the kiss deepens.  
It's everything Jasper has ever imagined but better because it's real and she's kissing him back.  
He moves them to the wall, pressing her there as his hands let go of her face to settle themselves on her lower back and her hands wrap around his shoulders.  
When he pulls away, he lets out a soft sigh and she laughs.  
"What was that for?"  
"For the past year or so, I started thinking what it would be like to kiss you good morning and good night."  
She brushes her lips aganist his softly.  
"Funny, cause I started thinking about what it would be like to fall asleep in your bed, in your arms."  
He closes his eyes because it would be so easy, to carry her to his bed and his room but he wants to do this the right way.  
"First, I'm taking you to dinner."  
She pouts at him but he presses a kiss to her lips to soothe her.  
"Dinner than bed."  
"Fine, can we at least make out on the couch?"  



End file.
